


Il calore sotto le coperte

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Sleep
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Vivevano ormai come degli equilibristi in bilico su un filo troppo teso e troppo sottile, non potevano permettersi certi sentimentalismi da civili con la vita comoda.Anche gli Esorcisti hanno diritto a qualche ora di meritato riposo. Se poi c'è anche un comodo divano a portata di mano...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non c'è molto da dire su questa fanfic. E' collocabile dopo "[Apri gli occhi, anche se non è te che sta chiamando](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9803516)", sempre scritta da me. Trovo che l'unica nota degna di rilievo in questa fanfic sia il fatto che viene citato "Dr. Jekyll e il Signor Hyde" di Stevenson.

Howard Link non era mai stato tipo da fare troppo caso all’arredamento.

Era un uomo essenziale, lui. La superfluità di certe manifestazioni esteriori – che fossero sentimenti sbattuti ai quattro venti o un preciso stile di abbigliamento – erano ben lontane dalla sua filosofia di vita.

Tutto ciò che lo preoccupava era la funzionalità di ciò che lo circondava. La funzionalità e l’efficienza. Null’altro che quello.

Dunque, che la Nuova Sede dell’Ordine fosse più o meno accogliente della precedente, gli importava ben poco.

Però doveva convenire che i divani, posti in una delle tante sale studio disseminate all’interno dell’imponente edificio, fossero una piacevole oasi di ristoro per quelli che, come lui e gli altri occupanti della Home, dovessero essere sempre pronti a correre in prima linea al minimo accenno di un allarme.

Vi trascorreva spesso buona parte delle ore del giorno insieme al suo sorvegliato negli ultimi tempi. Le emergenze si susseguivano a un ritmo abbastanza concitato e non c’era spesso tempo e modo di raggiungere nuovamente le proprie stanze prima del termine della giornata.

Quel pomeriggio, in particolare, la sala era la zona più riscaldata di tutto l’edificio. Fuori infuriava un terribile temporale che non accennava in alcun modo a placarsi e chi poteva stare all’asciutto si era rifugiato nei propri appartamenti o si dedicava semplicemente ai propri compiti quotidiani.

Di conseguenza, la sala era immersa in un silenzio quasi ultraterreno, particolare che permetteva a Link di concentrarsi sulle proprie ricerche senza disturbo alcuno e di sorvegliare ogni mossa di Allen pur restandosene tranquillamente seduto sul divano.

«Walker» lo richiamò con voce severa, non vedendolo ritornare verso di lui.

L’Esorcista aveva chiesto il permesso di alzarsi per cercare un libro da consultare, tanto per passare quelle rare ore d’ozio che gli erano concesse fra una missione e l’altra e Link aveva acconsentito a patto che si muovesse soltanto all’interno di quella stanza.

«Sono qui, Link. Ora arrivo» replicò Allen in uno sbuffo, continuando a osservare gli scaffali della libreria in mogano che si distendevano di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Link sollevò un sopracciglio con fare scettico, osservando i movimenti del ragazzo alle sue spalle nello specchio degli occhiali da vista. Ogni mossa doveva essere attentamente registrata dai suoi occhi, persino l’azione più innocua poteva rivelarsi carica di significati nascosti e compromettenti.

Non si trattava di essere paranoici ma soltanto di svolgere il proprio lavoro di sorveglianza fino in fondo. Bisognava sospettare, sempre e comunque, di tutto e di tutti: anche di un ragazzino di sedici anni che, a guardarlo in volto troppo a lungo, rischiavi di lasciarti fuorviare da quel sorriso spaventosamente malinconico…

Link strinse una pagina fra le dita, fin quasi a stropicciarla, mentre quel pensiero traditore si insinuava nella sua mente sempre all’erta. Non doveva abbassare la guardia. Non doveva dimenticare che il ragazzo dal sorriso triste era pur sempre un potenziale nemico dell’Ordine. Bastava che si distraesse un istante e la situazione avrebbe rischiato di sfuggirgli di mano.

Vivevano ormai come degli equilibristi in bilico su un filo troppo teso e troppo sottile, non potevano permettersi certi sentimentalismi da civili con la vita comoda.

«Eccomi» esclamò Allen, strappando il sorvegliante al corso delle sue cupe riflessioni e mettendosi pesantemente a sedere sul grande divano di velluto rosso.

Il piccolo golem giallo continuava a svolazzare attorno alla sua testa, senza dar segno di voler concludere il suo volo e appollaiarsi da qualche parte.

Link si voltò appena rivolgendo un cenno affermativo al suo sorvegliato e scorse con la coda dell’occhio un movimento stanco della sua mano, mentre si riavviava le ciocche di capelli bianchi buttandole indietro.

Era molto provato in quegli ultimi giorni, Allen Walker. Dormiva male o, com’era accaduto la notte precedente, non dormiva affatto e trascorreva ore e ore immobile a fissare il soffitto con gli occhi spalancati.

E poi si ritrovava al mattino spento, affaticato, poco attento a ciò che gli succedeva attorno. Se qualche distrazione era ammissibile nella normale vita quotidiana, rischiava però di rivelarsi quasi _mortale_ sul campo di battaglia.

Link non poteva permettere che all’Esorcista succedesse qualcosa. Era il suo lavoro, dopotutto, assicurarsi che restasse incolume e in salute.

Il sospiro spezzato che sfuggì dalle labbra sottili del ragazzo sembrò confermare quei pensieri. Lo sguardo del sorvegliante saettò quasi automaticamente su quel volto più pallido ed emaciato del solito, soffermandosi sulle profonde occhiaie che lo segnavano. Poco più in là svettava la cicatrice rossa e marcata, simbolo di una maledizione che Walker sarebbe stato costretto a sopportare vita natural durante.

Allen aprì il libro che aveva sfilato dallo scaffale dopo aver compiuto una lunga e meditata riflessione. Lo sguardo di Link venne attirato dalla copertina in pelle, su cui erano incise le parole: “Lo strano caso del Dr. Jekyll e del signor Hyde”.

Una smorfia amara attraversò il suo viso. Walker doveva avere un pessimo senso dell’umorismo a leggere un libro del genere oppure provava un masochistico piacere nell’osservare quale fine era riservata, persino nei racconti di fantasia, agli esseri umani tragicamente divisi fra bene e male.

Tuttavia il ragazzo non sembrò soffermarsi troppo sulla storia, dato che si limitò a sfogliare stancamente qualche pagina prima di abbandonare il libro sulle ginocchia e fissare il vuoto senza troppa convinzione.

Timcampi sembrò cogliere quell’occasione per fermarsi e planò rapidamente sulle pagine ancora aperte, accoccolandosi sopra come se volesse dire al suo padrone di non star troppo dietro a quelle sciocche storielle.

Link, il libro di ricette ormai retto negligentemente fra le dita della mano destra, continuava a osservare di sottecchi il suo sorvegliato, senza lasciarsi scappare alcuna mossa. Venne colto di sorpresa dal movimento improvviso con cui Allen voltò il capo nella sua direzione.

Per un attimo un paio di occhi grigi e sperduti si fissarono su quelli di Link, intercettando uno sguardo più preoccupato che inquisitore. Sembrava che l’Esorcista volesse chiedergli qualcosa o che, più semplicemente, stesse cercando soltanto un appiglio libero da afferrare per non sprofondare nel vortice di scoramento che continuava a trascinarlo in basso.

Link diede un colpetto di tosse, spostando lo sguardo in modo colpevole: aveva l’impressione di essere stato letteralmente colto sul fatto, indugiando in un’attività profondamente imbarazzante, quasi che l’osservarlo non rientrasse nei suoi compiti di sorvegliante.

In effetti, avrebbe dovuto essere così, peccato che il suo sguardo rivelasse tutt’altra intenzione.

«Walker» esclamò alla fine il ragazzo, socchiudendo gli occhi e cercando di recuperare un certo contegno.

«Sei sicuro di stare bene? Non mi sembri… Molto efficiente, oggi».

«No, beh… Sarà… sarà colpa del tempo».

Allen cercò di minimizzare l’osservazione del ragazzo con un sorriso dei suoi ma, per tutta risposta, gli scappò uno sbadiglio abbastanza difficile da ignorare.

«Abbiamo tre ore di totale libertà prima della cena, Walker» esclamò lapidario Link, spostando rapidamente lo sguardo sul libro di ricette e fingendosi totalmente preso da quella lettura.

«Sfruttale per recuperare le forze. Non possiamo permetterci di mandarti sul campo di battaglia se non sei in perfetta forma fisica».

Allen sbatté le palpebre con fare perplesso, chiedendosi se quella rivoltagli fosse una preoccupazione o un vero e proprio ordine. A furia di trascorrere le giornate in sua compagnia, l’Esorcista si era accorto di una lieve nota di imbarazzo nei comportamenti di Link. Non soltanto nei suoi confronti: in generale, sembrava mascherare sotto un’apparenza di estrema rigidità una fondamentale incapacità di comunicare con gli altri in maniera normale.

Forse era una persona timida o preferiva reprimere alla radice le sue emozioni, questo Allen non lo sapeva ma quella parziale consapevolezza lo spingeva a non infierire troppo sul suo sorvegliante. Anche se non poteva negare che spesso e volentieri il suo comportamento fosse a dir poco irritante!

«Dormirò in camera, Link, non c’è bisogno che ti preoccupi per così poco…» provò a protestare alla fine, ben sapendo che quando il ragazzo si metteva qualcosa in testa era difficile farlo retrocedere dalle sue posizioni.

Difatti, Link appoggiò il libro sulle sue gambe, girò rigidamente la testa mantenendo il corpo perfettamente immobile e abbassò la montatura degli occhiali sulla punta del naso, prima di esclamare con fare definitivo: «Non è preoccupazione, Walker, ma _buonsenso_. Riposati. Adesso».

Il sorvegliante sottolineò quelle parole picchiettando decisamente l’indice sul libro di ricette e lasciò un Allen letteralmente esterrefatto a fissarlo con occhi stralunati.

Si voltò, risistemando gli occhiali nella loro posizione e riprendendo il libro fra le mani. Solo in quel momento l’Esorcista parve riscuotersi dallo stato di incredulità in cui era rimasto fino ad allora e osò muovere una protesta decisa: «No, senti, Link. Con tutto il rispetto, non puoi dirmi anche quando devo riposare!».

Fu a quel punto che Timcampi svolazzò via dal grembo del suo padrone e si insinuò fra i suoi capelli bianchi, premendo la grande coda gialla contro la sua bocca e costringendolo al silenzio.

Allen mugugnò, alzando lo sguardo verso il suo golem e scoccandogli un’occhiata scocciata ma quello, per tutta risposta, spostò la coda sui suoi occhi coprendoli completamente.

«Oh, ma insomma!» protestò stancamente l’Esorcista, che aveva perfettamente inteso _dove_ Timcampi volesse andare a parare.

«Sembra che oggi pomeriggio vi siate coalizzati contro di me, tutti e due! E va bene, forse farei meglio a riposarmi un po’, non avete tutti i torti…» concesse alla fine.

Solo allora il golem giallo si decise a spostare la sua coda, lasciando libera la sua visuale. Ad Allen parve di cogliere con la coda dell’occhio una mossa istintiva sul volto serioso di Link, qualcosa che assomigliava a un tentativo di sorriso. Fu questione di un attimo, però, tanto che alla fine credette di aver visto male.

Si appoggiò stancamente allo schienale del divano, socchiudendo gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi. Regolò il ritmo del suo respiro, provò a concentrarsi su pensieri positivi, arrivò persino a contare i golem – gli erano più familiari delle pecore – ma nulla sembrava funzionare.

Non appena desiderava dormire, per quanto la stanchezza fosse difficile da sopportare, ecco che la tensione lo riassaliva e si ritrovava più sveglio di prima. Riposare? Un lusso che ormai gli era precluso. E poi, a chiudere gli occhi, c’era sempre quel maledetto sorriso gelido che lo attendeva nei suoi sogni, appostato in attesa che lui perdesse conoscenza per impadronirsi del suo corpo, magari…

Inspirò profondamente, cercando di scacciare via quei pensieri molesti e il suo sguardo, sotto le palpebre socchiuse, si soffermò sul sorvegliante che, a pochissimi centimetri di distanza da lui, sembrava parecchio assorto dalla sua occupazione.

Sfogliava il suo libro, annotando alcune parole su un foglio sistemato sul tavolino al fianco del divano: la mano sinistra voltava le pagine del libro, ora poggiato sulle sue gambe, mentre la mano destra faceva scorrere la penna, riempiendo il foglio bianco con una grafia appuntita e regolare.

Allen cominciò a soffermarsi su quei particolari, sullo sguardo severo degli occhi castani di Link che si spostava dal libro al foglio e poi di nuovo dal foglio al libro; sulle azioni lente e precise che seguivano un ritmo determinato senza sbagliare una pausa.

“ _Sfogli una pagina, scrivi un appunto. Sfogli una pagina, scrivi un appunto. Sfogli una pagina, scrivi un appunto. Sfogli… Scrivi… Sfogli…_ ”.

L’attenzione dell’Esorcista fu completamente catturata da quei movimenti regolari. Avevano un che di rassicurante e ben presto la sua mente si svuotò totalmente da ogni altro pensiero che non fosse seguire il ritmo delle azioni del sorvegliante; arrivò persino a regolare inconsciamente il suo respiro in base ad essi e non ci volle molto perché un pacato torpore gli invadesse le membra, lasciandolo con la testa ciondoloni da un lato a sonnecchiare rumorosamente.

Timcampi, nel frattempo, si era appollaiato sullo schienale del divano e osservava la scena senza darvi, apparentemente, troppa importanza. Non si curò, infatti, di avvertire Link quando l’Esorcista si inclinò nella sua direzione, crollando contro la sua spalla profondamente addormentato.

Il sorvegliante sobbalzò violentemente quando sentì il corpo del ragazzino accasciarsi contro il suo braccio. Si aspettava da un istante all’altro che Walker si svegliasse discostandosi rapidamente da lui ma non accadde.

Se ne rimase pigramente appoggiato contro di lui e strusciò la guancia contro la sua spalla, senza dare il minimo segno di volersi risvegliare.

«Walker…!» sibilò Link scandalizzato, cercando di allontanarsi ma, _ahilui!_ , al suo fianco c’era soltanto il bracciolo del divano.

«Walker…!» insistette con voce soffocata ma il ragazzino lo ignorò completamente.

Cominciò a chiedersi se fosse il caso di risvegliarlo, magari scuotendolo leggermente, anche se aveva il braccio sinistro completamente bloccato contro il suo corpo.

Fu a quel punto che Timcampi svolazzò verso la sua testa, sistemandosi fra i suoi capelli biondi con tutta la sua non più trascurabile mole e appoggiandogli la coda sulla spalla libera in un lieve tocco.

A quel punto Link si paralizzò totalmente: era in una condizione di stallo con il golem giallo appoggiato sulla testa e Allen Walker addormentato contro di lui.

Se si muoveva in maniera sbagliata rischiavano di cadere tutti e tre da quel divano, rendendo la loro situazione ancora più sconveniente di quanto già non fosse. Non era assolutamente ammissibile che il sospettato usasse il corpo del suo sorvegliante come… come pratico rifugio per assopirsi!

Era pur vero che aveva consigliato lui all’Esorcista di prendersi una sosta e ritemprarsi dalle lunghe nottate passate a vegliare: svegliarlo, in quel momento, sembrava un controsenso.

Spostò lo sguardo, quel tanto che gli consentiva l’ingombro della testa dell’altro, in direzione del suo viso: dormiva profondamente, come non gli era capitato di vederlo fare da parecchi giorni a quella parte.

Svegliarlo era fuori discussione ma ci doveva pur essere un altro modo di spostarlo senza fare troppa confusione. E senza far cadere quel maledetto golem giallo che russava sonoramente sulla sua testa.

Non era la prima volta che Timcampi sceglieva la sua testa come nido favorito per i suoi sonnellini diurni ma, prima d’allora, Link non aveva mai tentato di scacciarlo via: temeva, dal profondo del suo cuore, che se ci avesse provato ne avrebbe pagate care le conseguenze.

Avrebbe sinceramente dato qualsiasi cosa, in quel momento, per riuscire a sgusciare via dall’ _abbraccio mortale_ di Walker e trarsi in salvo. Non tanto e non solo perché era a dir poco compromettente il fatto che un sorvegliato dormisse tanto placidamente sul proprio sorvegliante, lasciando intendere che fossero in chissà quali buoni rapporti.

Era proprio la faccenda del contatto fisico a stonare terribilmente.

Perché Link non ci era abituato. Non ci era affatto abituato. La sua intera esistenza, fino a quel momento, era stata completamente priva di qualsiasi gesto anche soltanto lontanamente affettuoso. Era diventato quasi naturale vivere mantenendo una ben definita distanza fisica da qualsiasi essere umano. E se anche l’impulso, tiepido e appena accennato, di un contatto si faceva strada dentro di lui, non si faceva alcuno scrupolo a bloccarlo alla radice. Gli sembrava giusto che fosse così.

Qualsiasi cosa che richiamasse anche solo un semplice abbraccio era per lui assimilabile alla più vergognosa promiscuità fisica, un indizio di sicura corruzione morale.

E adesso c’era Allen Walker contro il suo braccio, che lo opprimeva letteralmente col calore del suo corpo. Era una sensazione quasi piacevole quella che si allargava, strisciando come una serpe, lungo il suo braccio fino a riscaldargli anche il petto e il collo e mandargli il viso in fiamme.

Avere quell’Esorcista appoggiato contro era quasi… consolante.

Sì, c’era qualcosa di consolante nel modo in cui gravava sul suo braccio, per quanto lo stesse lentamente schiacciando contro lo schienale del divano. Non avrebbe dovuto formulare simili pensieri ma una tale vicinanza fisica lo confortava, gli dava calore, lo faceva sentire meno… solo.

Aveva sempre considerato la solitudine come un punto di forza nella sua vita: la mancanza di legami con altri individui gli permetteva di svolgere il suo lavoro in maniera esatta e puntuale. Non c’erano sentimenti prepotenti a invischiarlo, rallentando la sua azione e rendendo la sua mente poco lucida.

Non credeva che quello strano grumo spinoso che gli rotolava dentro in quell’istante fosse nulla di più di una semplice impressione superficiale: dopotutto, era umano _provare qualcosa_ nel contatto con un’altra persona. Era una pura e semplice reazione fisica, ecco. Nient’altro che quello.

Terminata la sua efficiente analisi della situazione, Link provò ad applicarla alla realtà ma, chissà perché, la sua verosimile teoria si rifiutava di adattarsi ad essa. Dubitava che avrebbe provato lo stesso turbamento se al posto di Walker ci fosse stato Bookman o un qualunque altro membro della Home.

Anzi, era sicuro che in quel caso avrebbe provato soltanto un immenso fastidio, costretto a un tale contatto ravvicinato con persone che non conosceva bene e non ci teneva a conoscere affatto. La sola idea gli riusciva insopportabile, profondamente sbagliata. Era sbagliato entrare in intimità fisica con degli estranei, era un’idea che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a togliergli dalla testa.

Il fatto che non sentisse la presenza di Walker come altrettanto sbagliata era… dovuto alle circostanze. Lo sorvegliava da quasi quattro mesi, la familiarità fra loro era un riflesso condizionato. Vivere praticamente ogni istante a stretto contatto con lui aveva prodotto un effetto di lenta e costante assuefazione, finché la presenza dell’Esorcista era diventata quasi un fatto naturale per lui.

La dava così per scontata che, ormai, se gli capitava di doversi allontanare per fare rapporto al Sovrintendente Lvellie o per altre incombenze che richiedevano la sua sola presenza, si accorgeva improvvisamente della mancanza di qualcosa. Anzi, di qualcuno.

Senza l’onnipresente golem svolazzante e i modi di fare ancora infantili di Walker gli sembrava di camminare come improvvisamente libero di un peso, di nuovo rapido e veloce come un tempo. Eppure, ritrovando una certa libertà avvertiva la netta sensazione che ci fosse una perdita di senso in ciò che faceva. Era come ritrovarsi senza più l’attrito dell’aria a correre nel vuoto. Fino a soffocare per la sua mancanza.

Sbuffò lievemente, sfilandosi a fatica gli occhiali da vista con una mano sola e ripiegandoli per poi appoggiarli sul tavolino alla sua destra. Ripose quindi il libro ancora aperto sulle sue gambe e lo sistemò al di sopra del foglio. Richiudere la penna stilografica fu un’operazione più complessa, tanto più che l’Esorcista aveva aumentato la presa sul suo braccio, bloccandogli letteralmente la circolazione.

Ma per cosa l’aveva preso, per un comodo cuscino?!

Sospirò, riuscendo ad avere finalmente ragione della penna e restò per qualche istante a fissare stancamente il vuoto: sperava che Walker si risvegliasse in tempi brevi ma non riponeva molta fiducia in quella previsione.

La tempesta infuriava all’esterno con una certa violenza, rendendo il rumore della pioggia un sottofondo monotono che conciliava il sonno. Nella sala la luce andava affievolendosi, mantenuta a stento dai lumi che pendevano dal soffitto.

La temperatura si stava abbassando rapidamente e Link si stropicciò gli occhi con indolenza, reprimendo un brivido di freddo al braccio destro. Quello sinistro era talmente riscaldato dal corpo dell’Esorcista da rischiare di bruciargli, letteralmente.

Percepì Allen Walker raggomitolarsi con più forza contro di lui e colse un brivido scuoterlo da capo a piedi.

Sbatté le palpebre stancamente rendendosi conto che, affondato com’era nel torpore nel sonno, il ragazzo probabilmente neanche si accorgeva di stare provando freddo. Se continuava così rischiava di beccarsi un malanno, visto il clima non propriamente estivo che li attendeva al di fuori dell’edificio.

Fu così che, preso il coraggio a due mani, si azzardò ad alzare appena una mano avvicinandola al golem ancora addormentato. Provò ad alzare gli occhi verso l’alto, sperando di coglierlo sveglio, ma da quella posizione era impossibile vedere alcunché. A giudicare dal rumore che produceva, poi, sembrava dormire della grossa.

«Maledizione!» imprecò fra sé e sé.

Strinse i denti, decidendosi a disturbare il sonno del golem con un tocco ripetuto dell’indice contro il suo corpicino giallo. Timcampi si agitò appena fra i suoi capelli, scuotendosi e allargando la bocca in un ghigno dentato che aveva ben poco di rassicurante.

Link fremette impercettibilmente quando lo sentì affondare le zampette fra i suoi capelli con un gesto stizzoso e, sperando che il guanto lo avrebbe in qualche maniera protetto da ogni possibile assalto, tornò a disturbare il golem con un altro picchiettare deciso.

«Golem. Avrei una missione da affidarti» esclamò cercando di conferire alla sua voce un tono di ufficialità.

Timcampi si decise a sporgersi, scivolando via dalla sua testa e zampettando sulla sua fronte fino a fissarlo dalla sommità del suo naso, sospeso a testa in giù.

«Io non posso muovermi…» proseguì con voce incerta, osservando il piccolo golem fino a rischiare di diventare strabico.

«Dovrai andare tu…».

-

«Uhm…».

Allen si stiracchiò appena, stringendo fra le dita quello che gli sembrava un cuscino dalla forma assurda. Sbatté le palpebre, gli occhi ancora offuscati dalla pesante sonnolenza che gli gravava addosso, cercando di ricordarsi dove si trovasse e che giorno della settimana fosse.

Strusciò appena la guancia contro il tessuto morbido cui era appoggiato, mentre alcuni particolari cominciavano a tornargli alla mente: si trovava nella sala studio e Link gli aveva consigliato, anzi no, gli aveva _ordinato_ di riposarsi.

E lui lo aveva fatto. Era letteralmente crollato nell’incoscienza più totale. Non sapeva per quanto avesse dormito ma erano parecchie notti che non faceva un sonno così fondo e così privo di incubi. Si sentiva rigenerato e un po’ meno abbattuto di quanto non lo fosse stato qualche ora prima.

E aveva una gran fame…

Quasi a manifestare quel pensiero, il suo stomaco gorgogliò bruscamente riportandolo completamente alla lucidità della veglia: sì, doveva mangiare. Probabilmente erano già le sette. A giudicare da quanto bene si sentisse, doveva aver dormito almeno un paio d’ore di fila.

Scosse la testa chiedendosi come mai il cuscino cui era appoggiato fosse così spaventosamente _caldo_. Gli sembrava di essersi appisolato contro una stufa, anche se il tepore che lo riscaldava era molto meno prepotente e molto più piacevole.

Si guardò attorno, rendendosi conto che aveva una coperta appoggiata sulle spalle e… Che fine aveva fatto Timcampi?

Si sollevò su un gomito, voltando la testa, e solo allora si accorse di non essersi stretto contro un cuscino. Si era aggrappato a una… persona. E quella persona era…

«Link?!» balbettò confuso, stropicciandosi gli occhi con una mano e allontanandosi leggermente da lui.

Al suo primo richiamo, il sorvegliante non rispose: aveva la testa reclinata sul petto e si teneva il braccio sinistro con la mano destra. Gli occhiali erano appoggiati sul tavolino poco distante e Timcampi, accoccolato fra i suoi capelli, sembrava essere altrettanto profondamente addormentato.

«Link…» replicò Allen, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e scuotendolo appena.

Il sorvegliante fece una smorfia strana mentre rialzava la testa e riapriva gli occhi di scatto, sentendosi sfiorare dall’Esorcista.

«Walker» borbottò il ragazzo e alzò la mano destra per sistemarsi la frangetta in un gesto quasi automatico.

Mise a fuoco il mondo attorno a sé, rendendosi conto che la sala studio era quasi completamente immersa nel buio. Doveva essere tardi, spaventosamente tardi, ma per quanto cercasse di costringersi ad alzarsi dal divano e ritornare ai suoi compiti quotidiani, il piacevole torpore in cui era immerso rallentava ogni suo movimento.

Faceva così caldo, in quel momento, un tepore sfumato che non accennava ad abbandonarlo…

E poi si accorse della mano dell’Esorcista appoggiata sulla sua spalla, si ricordò che qualche ora prima si era bruscamente addormentato contro di lui e si rese conto che lui stesso aveva vergognosamente ceduto, assopendosi nella penombra della sala.

Quelle consapevolezze lo assalirono tutte in un botto, rimettendo violentemente in moto la sua mente. L’unica reazione coerente che riuscì a opporvi fu di alzarsi improvvisamente in piedi, mandando il povero Timcampi a ruzzolare sul divano.

Si passò una mano sul viso, mentre il suo senso del dovere lo strigliava a dovere, accusandolo di aver commesso i peggiori crimini che mai fossero stati perpetrati: aveva assunto un atteggiamento “amichevole” nei confronti del sospettato; si era dimostrato negligente abbandonandosi al sonno come un bambino in fasce; e adesso indugiava in quel comportamento vergognoso invece di darsi una severa scossa!

«Ma… Che ore sono?» esclamò Allen alle sue spalle, fissandolo stupefatto.

Sapeva che Link era stato sottoposto a un duro allenamento ma non credeva che fosse capace di avere riflessi tali da compiere un simile balzo fulmineo. Timcampi, accanto a lui, sembrava si stesse riprendendo dalla brutta caduta di cui era stato vittima.

«Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, Walker…?» borbottò stancamente il sorvegliante, cavandosi l’orologio di tasca.

Fissò il quadrante per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se per caso avesse invertito l’ordine delle lancette o se, per caso, l’oggetto stesse perdendo colpi. No, era tutto regolare.

«Per Giove! Sono le dieci meno un quarto! E’ tardissimo!».

Prima ancora che l’Esorcista potesse comprendere il senso di quelle parole, Link si era già voltato afferrando libro, foglio e penna dal tavolino.

«Andiamo, Walker. Non star lì a perdere altro tempo! Proviamo a chiedere al cuoco se può offrirti qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti: non posso permettere che tu vada a letto dopo aver saltato un pasto!».

Allen avrebbe sinceramente obbedito a quell’ordine ma era troppo occupato a fissare l’espressione totalmente sconvolta che il suo sorvegliante aveva stampata in faccia. Pareva si sentisse profondamente in colpa. Per aver commesso _cosa_ , il ragazzino neanche riusciva a comprenderlo. Non gli sembrava affatto strano addormentarsi addosso ad un'altra persona, soprattutto quando la stanchezza era forte e il tempo per riposare quasi nullo.

Certo, lui e Link non erano propriamente in rapporti amichevoli. Però, ormai, la sua presenza gli era diventata familiare quanto quella di un mobile, come ci aveva tenuto a precisare prendendosi gioco di lui qualche giorno prima.

E poi aveva dormito in maniera spaventosamente tranquilla; se la sua presenza faceva quell’effetto, doveva ammettere che il sorvegliante fosse più efficace di qualunque sonnifero. Anche se temeva che, a dirglielo, l’avrebbe preso per un brutto insulto.

Si decise ad alzarsi e solo in quel momento si ricordò della coperta che stringeva fra le mani.

«Ah, Link, per la coperta…» esclamò, rivolgendosi al ragazzo che già si stava allontanando.

A quelle parole il sorvegliante si voltò, squadrando l’Esorcista da capo a piedi per poi replicare seccamente: «Te l’ha portata il tuo golem, Walker».

Prima che Allen potesse controbattere in qualche maniera, si voltò proseguendo verso l’uscita della sala.

A quelle parole Timcampi si produsse in un ghigno scontento e svolazzò rapidamente davanti al viso del suo padrone, bloccando il suo cammino e mimando succintamente la propria versione dei fatti. Era vero che aveva portato lui quella coperta ma chi gli aveva chiesto di farlo era stata un’altra persona, gli mostrò munendosi di un’improvvisata e lunga treccina comparsa da chissà dove.

Sul volto dell’Esorcista comparve uno strano sorriso ironico mentre annuiva in direzione del suo golem. Si sistemò la coperta sul braccio e si avvicinò a Link, per poi superarlo a passo svelto.

«Comunque, grazie per aver chiesto a Timcampi di portarmi la coperta» insistette, sfoderando un sorriso convinto che pareva volesse mettere a tacere ogni ulteriore protesta di Link.

Lo superò, seguito da Timcampi, che si volse in direzione del sorvegliante mostrandogli un ghigno dentato parecchio inquietante. Il ragazzo sobbalzò, ricambiando poi con un’occhiata particolarmente offesa.

«Walker! Non devi ringraziarmi! È il mio dovere di sorvegliante occuparmi della tua salute».

Allen scosse la testa, senza neanche girarsi: quelle parole cominciavano a suonare come una scusa poco convincente. Non gli importava molto che si trattasse di doveri da sorvegliante o di puro spirito umanitario. Quella che Link gli aveva rivolto era pur sempre un’attenzione. Che si schermisse, che negasse, che cercasse di mantenere le distanze, probabilmente era dovuto al suo carattere o ai suoi doveri.

Di questo l’Esorcista ne era perfettamente conscio ma preferiva di gran lunga andare oltre la facciata del sorvegliante severo e pignolo per spiare l’umanità che vi si nascondeva dietro.

«A proposito, mi ero sbagliato» esclamò, fermandosi all’improvviso e lasciandosi affiancare da un Link sempre più irritato.

Dopo una lunga pausa, Allen incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca e concluse: «Sei molto più comodo di un mobile normale, Link».

La reazione del sorvegliante fu quasi istantanea: arrossì e sbiancò contemporaneamente mentre fissava il sorriso ironico e divertito dell’Esorcista. E se pure si era imposto di mantenere la calma e non cedere alla provocazione, quando Timcampi volteggiò attorno alla sua testa, atterrandovi nuovamente sopra, decise che la misura era colma.

«Walker! Farò rapporto! Questo… Questo è un oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale!» esclamò scandalizzato.

Allen rise, una di quelle risate sollevate che si propagarono all’interno della sala risuonando rumorosamente e lasciò che il sorvegliante lo inseguisse, a qualche passo di distanza, elencandogli l’innumerevole lista di infrazioni cui era andato incontro per sbilanciarsi con quelle dichiarazioni “compromettenti”.

Link era indubbiamente un sorvegliante pedante e alquanto rompiscatole ma era pur vero che in quei momenti la loro forzata convivenza si rivelava inaspettatamente divertente.


End file.
